Sunny Days Ahead
by Giggles789
Summary: Sunny is an optimistic Kentucky girl with a dream of being an actress. On her quest for fame she travels to New York City and becomes a newsie. Once she's there, will she want to leave? Will she choose her friends, or her dreams? Summery is terrible, I know. Just give it a shot, I promise, it's good.
1. From Farm to City (Sunny's POV)

AN:** Hey Everyone! This is my first story, so reviews, positive and negative, are very welcome. Just make sure that if you leave a negative review that it is constructive criticism. Anyways, I got the idea for this story after reading Karen Hesse's book, ****Out of the Dust.**** It made me think about what the main character would do if she went to New York. This story has become its own since then and I am very happy with its result. I'll shut up now so you can enjoy. **

Chapter 1: From Farm to City (Sunny's POV)

I woke up extra early this morinin'. Even before Papa was up. I had decided that I was gonna run away. Away from the farm, away from Kentucky, away from it all. My family just wouldn't listen.I don't wanna be a little country girl all my life, milking cows and doing chores sun up from sun down! I couldn't stay here any longer and see the disappointed faces of my family. I wanna be famous! I've been thinkin' 'bout runnin' away ever since Papa and I got in a fight about my dream of bein' an actress. This was the perfect mornin' to do so.

So I gathered my things and put them in and old carpet bag and headed out the room I shared with my little sister Jane. Thank heavens she is a heavy sleeper. I headed into the kitchen and removed a small wooden board from the floor. This is where I hid the money I got from helpin' out on other people's farms. I only took enough money for the train ticket. Not bothering to put the board back, I grabbed a piece of paper and pen to leave a note.

"Drear Papa, Samuel, Joseph, Noah, Grandma, and Jane, I hope you all can forgive me for leaving. But I've realized that if I ever wanna live my dream, I can't just sit around and do nothing. I hope I can see yall again one day. -Becky"

It breaks my heart thinkin' I might never seen them again. But I couldn't dwindle on the thought. After I left the house, I headed for the train station. I was gonna get a job in New York, maybe become a nanny, to make money for my train ticket to California. My thinkin' is all them rich folk live in the city, so if I get a job there, the pay must be good. I'll have to find a job as soon as I get to New York.

The ride there was uneventful. I mainly slept. When I was awake though, I talked to a man who was going to pick up his nephew, who had just come over from Ireland. I told him how my parents had come over, also from Ireland, on the same boat. The met on the boat, and my father helped my mother when her family had gotten ill. Sadly, when they got to New York, all of my mother's family, except for herself, were still sick, and had to be sent back. My father said that she could stay with him and his family until she could afford a place of her own. Eventually they fell in love, and the rest is history.

When I finally got to New York I was shocked. There were so many people! All bustling about. There were large families and young couples. Police officers patrolling on horses. I certainty wasn't used to all this noise. Back home on the farm, all you would here was the cows, horses, chickens, and the occasional train passing nearby. A young man who looked a couple of years older than me, maybe seventeen, walked up to me. "Hiya miss, would you'se like to buy a pape?" He asked. "Sorry, I don't have any money on me. Speaking of which, do you know of anywhere I could find a job? Or perhaps a place to stay?" I asked politely. "Yeah, you can be a newsie, then you could stay at a lodging house. If ya want I mean." He replied. A newsie! That's even better than a nanny. "That sounds lovely! I'm Becky by the way." I said sticking out my hand. "Jack Kelly, but my friends call me Cowboy." Jack replied, also sticking out his hand, but spiting on it as well. I spitted on mine before shaking his. He just stared at me in shock. "What?" I asked. " Oh, I'se just didn't think you would spit on you'ses hand." Jack said, embarrassed. I laughed at that. " I have three older brothers." I explain.

"Well, I'se gotta sell the rest of my papes. Why don't you come selling with me?" He offered. "Why not?" I stated simply.

I believe this is gonna be the start of a wonderful friendship.

**AN: Okay, so there's the first chapter. tell me what you all think.** **And if you're wondering why it says Sunny at the top instead of Becky, you'll soon find out. Also, Sunny being from Kentucky,I wrote like what I thought she would talk like. Thanks for reading!**

**See you later lovelies!**


	2. Meet the Newsies

**AN: Hey Everybody! I'm back. So, I'm back. I haven't gotten any reviews yet...so please tell me what you think of the story. I'm open for suggestions too! And I forgot to say this last chapter, but I'm saying this now. I own NOTHING, with the exception to my OCs, Which is Sunny/Becky, her family, and Cricket. If there are any other OCs that I add in the future, I'll tell you. Anyways, time to shut up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Meet the Newsies! (Sunny's POV)

Jack gave me half of his papers, or papes as he keeps calling him. "Now, no pressure, but if I don't sell all of these, I'se is gonna be dining on papes tonight. So, please try you'se best." he said. I nodded. I started looking around for approachable people. I saw a business man in a suit who didn't seem to busy, so I walked up to him. "Hello sir, would you like to by a paper?" I asked nervously. "Sure, why not?" he said. " Thank you sir. Have a nice day!" I beamed. "Why thank you, you too." he replied. When he started to walk away, I looked down at the money he gave me. " Um, excuse me, sir" I called after. "You gave me five cents, instead of one!" He turned around to look at me. " Keep it." he replied.

Soon, I had sold all of the papers Jack gave. I walked over to him and handed him the money. He stared at me in shock. "How'd you'se make this much?" he asked. " I was just friendly I guess." I shrugged. "Well, I'se found your newsie name. From here on, your Sunshine, Sunny for short." Jack said. "Sunshine. I like it." I commented. "Well lets head back to the lodging house, Sunshine. We still have to introduce you'se to the others. And we have to figure out where you'se is gonna stay. Maybe we could st you'se up in the attic. I would need cleaning then." Jack said.

"Well, I could clean it out, if you want."

"Yeah, that might work."

* * *

When we finally got to the lodging house, it was filled with boys of all ages. From little five year olds, to eighteen year olds! Jack pulled me over to an old man. "Hey Kloppman. My friend,Sunshine, here would like to stay here. She's planning on being a newsie. "Okay, will have to clean out the attic for you to stay in. And you have to promise to not walk around in-decent." Mr. Kloppman said. "Okay, I can do that." I nodded. "Okay, just sign here, its a roster of everyone who stays here." he said. I signed with my newsie name and Jack then pulled me over to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, listen up everyone!" he shouted. "This is our newest newsie! Her name is Sunshine, or Sunny for short. I'd like you all to be respectful to her. We don't wanna chase her away."

After Jack made that announcement, a few newsies came up to me. "Sunshine, this is Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, Boots, and Cricket." Jack introduced. "Nice to meet all of you." I greeted. "So ,Sunny, what brought you'se to 'Hattan?" Racetrack asked. "Oh, the train." I joked, earning a few chuckles from them. " Actually, I came here to find a job, so I could buy a ticket to California." I answered. " I'm hoping to be in a movie." I explained.

* * *

The next day, was woken up early, but nothing I wasn't used to. I had spent most of the night cleaning the attic and unpacking. When I got downstairs, I walked over to Racetrack. "Hey, Race, do you mind giving me a tour of Manhattan?" I asked. I'd like to get to know Racetrack. He seems like a nice person. "Sure, do ya wanna doing while selling papers, or after?" He asked. "We could do it while." I replied. "Okay. Well, do you'se have everything you need?" he asked. "Yeah, we can go." I nodded.

When we got to the distribution center, we got in line. "Now, since its your first day selling papes, I suggest you get fifty. Do you have five cents?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Okay, well then. I'll buy 100 and split it with you." He said. When we got to the window, Race asked the man, Mr. Wisel for 100 papers. After he got the papers we left and started selling.

* * *

After we sold all of the papers, Race took me to the Sheapshead Racetrack. "Ever betted on a horse before?' Race asked. "Yeah, my uncle used to take me to the Kentucky Derby nearly every year since I was ten." I said, remembering five years ago when my uncle said I could put money on a horse, so long as I didn't tell my Mama. She didn't like gambling. Race and I walked over to place our bets. "I wouldn't put my money on that one if I were you, Race." I said observing the horse. It looked as if it had been running non-stop for days, without food or water. Chances are, it would lag behind the others.

As I had thought, Race's horse lost, and mine won. "How'd you know that horse would fall behind, Sunny?" Race asked. "You have to observe it stance. Its legs were slightly wobbly. My papa used to have horses on the farm I lived on. Sometimes, if he accidently overworked them one day, they couldn't work the next." I explained. "Remind me to consult you'se about which horse to bet on in the future." Race said. I really liked hanging out with Racetrack.

* * *

I was laying in bed when I heard crying. I shot out of bed, grabbed a robe, and rushed down the stairs into the boys' room. A small group of newsies were surrounding one of the bunks." What's going on?" I asked a boy who I had learned earlier was named Crutchie. "It's Cricket. He had a nightmare and we can't calm him down." I nodded and then started pushing my through. Once I was in the front, I sat on the bed and pulled little Cricket, who was no older than six, into my arms. I rocked him back and forth, shhing him. After a little bit he stopped crying. I looked down at his face to see he had fallen asleep again. I layed him back down and pulled up his sheet. Giving him a quick peck on the forehead before turning around and heading back upstairs. When I finally fell asleep I dreamt of the great day I had. Life was starting to look up.

**AN: Okay, hope you guys like it. I'm struggling to pick who I ship Sunny with. Its either Race or this other newsie who you'll meet, though you probably already know him, in the next chapter. Please review! See ya later lovelies!**


	3. Lullabies, Poker Games, And Hamlet

**AN: Hey Everyone! I'd like to thank WapomeoHumtress for reviewing the first chapter. I would of thanked you earlier, but I had already posted the second chapter when I saw your review. I will take what you've suggested into consideration. If you guys haven't seen my profile announcement, I am considering having a beta reader for this story. If your interested please PM me. This is actually the very first chapter I wrote for this story. I listened to Lavenders Blue hundreds of times to get the lyrics correct. If the lyrics are not the same version that you know them to be, that is because there are many versions of this song. Remember that I do NOT own Newsies, Hamlet, or the song Lavenders Blue. I do own Sunny/Becky, her family and Cricket. And now it's the time I know you all love. I'm just gonna go sit in a corner and shut up. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 3: Lullabies, Poker Games, and Hamlet (Sunny's POV)

A Month Later

Some of the Brooklyn newsies were coming over to play poker with the older boys tonight, so I volunteered to tuck in the little ones. The younger newsies asked me to sing them to sleep. I was about to say no when Cricket looked over at me with his big blue eyes, gently tugged on my sleeve, and whispered "Puh-lease Sunny." It almost looked like he was in tears. Oh, he was good. Not wanting to break his heart, I decieded to sing the song my mother sang to me, when I was little. And when she was alive. Not wanting to make a scene, I wiped some tears I had not known were streaming down my cheeks, and cleared my throat.

"Lavenders Blue, Dilly Dilly  
Lavenders Green  
When you are king, Dilly Dilly  
I shall be queen

Who told you so, Dilly Dilly  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, Dilly Dilly  
That told me so

Call up your friends, Dilly Dilly  
Set them to work  
Some to the plow, Dilly Dilly  
Some to the fork

Some to the hay, Dilly Dilly  
Some to threash corn  
Whilst you and I, Dilly Dilly  
Keep ourselves warm

Lavenders Blue, Dilly Dilly  
Lavenders Green  
When you are king, Dilly Dilly  
I shall be queen

Who told you so, Dilly Dilly  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, Dilly Dilly  
That told me so

Lavenders Blue, Dilly Dilly  
Lavenders Green  
When you are king, Dilly Dilly  
I shall be queen

Who told you so, Dilly Dilly  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, Dilly Dilly  
That told me so

I love to dance, Dilly Dilly  
I love to sing  
When I am queen, Dilly Dilly  
You'll be my king

Lavenders Blue, Dilly Dilly  
Lavenders Green  
You must love me, Dilly Dilly  
Fore love you"

When I was done I went down stairs to see if the older boys were doing okay. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, all the newsies were staring at me. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I really hoped they hadn't heard me singing. "Hey Sunshine! We'se were just talking 'bout you'se!" said Jack. "Oh." I replied, slightly interested. I looked over to Race for an explanation. "We'se were talking 'bout how ever since you'se came here, the lodging house has been so clean. And how the younger newsies are behaving better with you'se around. Race elaborated. "We'se were just about to start another game, wanna join?" He offered. I smiled at this. " Sure, why not?"

Race and a Brooklyn newsie moved over a little bit to make room for me. The Brooklyn newsie held out his hand and spit on it. " Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn." he said. I spit on my own hand and shook his. "Sunny, Queen of Nothing!" I greeted, earning a few chuckles from around the table. "Now, I've never played, so 'm gonna need a few pointers." I said, looking around the table. Racetrack, as always, was more than happy to explain the game. I liked Race. I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship with him though. He was my first real friend since Peter, who used to be my best friend back at the farm. I hadn't spoken to Peter ever since he betrayed me. Jack and I got along well, but he was more of a brother to me. Race and I, we just had a special connection. We were practically inseparable. We sell together, eat lunch together, and once a week, we go down to the races together.

"Okay, I believe I understand now." I said after the third time he explained it. I ended up winning the first game. " Beginners Luck!" Jack shouted. I smirked at this, my competitive side coming through. "Well,Cowboy, if you wanna play another game, by all means, go ahead!" This was going to be along night.

* * *

After playing three more games, we decided to call it a night. Most of the Brooklyn newsies were heading out the door. " You'se should come visit Brooklyn sometime, Sunny. I'm sure you'se you like it there." Spot said to me as he made his way towards the door. "I'd like that." I replied.

The next day went by like normal. I got up with the rest of the newsies, sold papers with Race at Central Park, went back to the distribution center for the evening edition, and then, after selling all my papers, went back to the lodging house to tuck in the little newsies. They were always bugging me to tell them stories and sing them to sleep. And of coarse, Cricket was their little ring leader. Even after a week of being in New York, he took hold of a special place in my heart. And that was a month ago!

Often times when I told a story, the older newsies, like Jack, Race and Blink, would listen as well. They would never admit it, but I think they like my stories more than the younger ones do. Tonight I was telling the story of Hamlet. I remember my oldest brother, Samuel, reading it aloud one day when I was little.

" ' To Be or Not To Be  
That is the Question.  
Whether 'Tis nobler in the mind to suffer,  
The slings and arrows of outrageous  
fortune  
Or to take arms against the sea of  
troubles,  
And by opposing them? To die: to sleep:  
No more'

Ya know, I don't remember the rest." I shrugged. Looking around the room I noticed all the newsies were asleep. I chuckled to myself. " Guess Hamlet isn't the most exciting of stories." I mumbles to myself. I walked to the window and started to climb the fire escape to the roof. When I got there I just sat. To think I have been gone from my family for a whole month! I can never go back they ouldn't understand Not after the whole mess I made. And I could never abandon the newies. I was too deep in thought to have noticed another person had come up on the roof. I was quite startled when they spoke up.

**AN: DUN. DUN. DUNNN. Soooooooooo who do you ship Sunny with? Race or Spot. I have some really cute moments for each of them later on, so you might want to wait until those happen. I'm not sure if you would call this much of a cliffhanger, but if you guys consider it one, don' worry, I'll go get some rope! Haha, see what I did there. You guys probably aren't laughing. :/ Anyways, I'll see you guys later.**

**Giggles789 Out!**


	4. The Hope Dreams Bring (Jack's POV)

**AN: Hey There! I'm back. Now I've decided that my upload schedule for this story will be to update as much as I can on the weekends. But if there are reviews throughout the week I will update it once or twice in the week as well. Please leave a review. I don't want to annoy anyone by asking every chapter, but reviews are the only way I know people like the story. You can even point out things to make the story better.I would be very appreciative of that review because that means you cared about this story enough to spend you time telling me about how to improve it. Sorry this chapter is short. Forgive me for any spelling errors. I'm transferring all the chapters by hand to the computer from the Notes app on my phone. Also, if you haven't noticed, I've re-done the first chapter. And its that time again! Time to Shut Up! See you wonderful people at the bottom. ;)**

**I DO NOT own anything except for Suuny and her family.**

**Cricket: Hey! I think you'se is forgetting a very impoitant(important) poison(person)!**

**Me: Right, sorry. I also own Cricket. Now, go sell your papes, Cricket!**

**Cricket: Fine...**

Chapter 4: The Hope Dreams Bring (Jack's POV)

I decided I needed some fresh air that night, so I went to the roof. When I got there I saw Sunny sitting in the middle, legs pulled to her chest, deep in thought. "Hiya Sunshine. What brings you'se to the rooftops?" I asked. "Just thinkin' I guess." she replied. I walked over and sat next to her. "What about?" I questioned further. There was a sad look in her eyes. But it was gone as soon as it came. "Nothin' important. Its in the past now anyways." she said. "Hey Jack. Do you think I got a shot at being in the flickers?" She asked nervously. I chuckled. After only a little bit over a month, she was starting to pick up some of the New York slang.

"Wit a face like yours, how could they turn you'se down!" I exclaimed. I liked Sunny a lot. I didn't want her to be my goil though. She was like a little sister to me. She had such hope for the world, which a lot of newsies didn't have. I'se didn't want to crush her dreams. "Thanks." she said blushing. She told me once that not many people compliment her. I had been wanting tell her about my Santa Fe dreams and decided this was the best time to do so. "Hey Sunshine, can I tell you'se something?" I asked nervously. She might try to hold me back in New York if I tell her. But why would she hold me back when she plans on leaving too. "Of course!" she said. "Promise you won't laugh?" "Why would I ?" she replied again. I took in a deep breath. "As soon as I get enough money, I'm headin' out west, to Santa Fe. " I confided. "If you want my opinion, I would say that you shouldn't go. But I won't stop you if that's what your set on doing." She said. "Thanks Sunny." I smiled. "We should head back down now, big day tomorrow. Carryin' da Banner." Sunshine said. "Yeah", I replied. And with that, we headed down the fire escape and to our beds.

**Again, so so so very sorry that its short. I wanted to get this up ASAP. Also, have you guys noticed that the phrase ASAP has gone to being "as soon as possible" to "right now". So next chapter (which I will hopefully have up tomorrow) I will introduce David, Les, and maybe the rest of their family. It will also be longer than this one. Please review. PM me if you would like to-**

**Cricket: Beta read this story.**

**Me: Cricket! Your Still Here! Well, you might as well do the outro for me while your hear.**

**Cricket: Yay! Giggles would like to wish you a wonderful rest of your day/night! See you'se all later!**

**P.S.- Yay! Jack and Sunny sibling bonding!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo... I haven't posted in a while... **

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. I'm still trying to decide whether or not I want them to sing or not. I'm also really busy with school. My teachers are bothering us about final exams. I'm sure many of you understand. It's just there is less than 30 days left of school and my teachers are trying to cram even more knowledge in my head. It's actually really stressful. I'll probably get back to posting more soon. I feel really really guilty. But just because I'm putting the story on a short hiatus, doesn't mean I wont be on. PM me if you have any questions, want me to read your own story, or just want to chat. **

**Other Random Information About Sunny Days Ahead ****Just incase there is any confusion about ages... Jack is 17, David is 16, Sunny,Race and Spot are 15, Les is 9(like it says in the movie), and Cricket is 7. I also sat down one day and started making a trailer for Sunny Days Ahead using iMovie. **

**Like I said earlier, sorry about the hiatus, but I promise it wont be for long!**

**Remember to stay you amazing selves!**

**Giggles789 signing out!**

**See ya later folks!**


	6. To Sing or Not to Sing

**Hey Everyone! So I would love to continue this story, but I don't know what to do. In the next chapter is where the movie starts, so I need all of you to review and tell me whether I should include the singing and dancing. SDA will sadly have to stay on hiatus until I get the next chapter figured out.**

**Please, review**

**-Giggles789**


	7. New Friends and Hot Tips (Sunny's POV)

**AN: Hello Everyone! So I think we can all agree that I am the WORST human being ever! I give you all permission to virtually slap or punch me. So, after a summer of almost completely forgetting about SDA, I have come to the decision that a.) SDA will not include singing, save for King of New York(because I can) and b.) I will try to post every other Saturday.**

**Anyways, now that apologies have been said, lets talk about this chapter. I've had a sorta layout for how I wanted this chapter to go. Fun awesome times in this chapter because the movie start here! No songs here, like I said above, so the trip from the lodging house to the distribution center might have been too quick, but oh well! I'm still mentally scolding myself saying "Giggles, look what you've done! You've sucked the fun out of everything! You should be ashamed of yourself!", so please tell me your thoughts. And if I did screw up, blame it on my older sister and best friend, who is like my beta except she doesn't have a account, who's counsel I sought (oooooo, I feel all Middle-Earthy for some reason saying that). **

**"Let me tell you about scared. Your heart is beating so hard - I can feel it through your hands! There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain, it's like rocket fuel. Right now, you could run faster and you could fight harder. You can jump higher than ever in your life. And you are so alert, it's like you can slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a super power! It's your super power!" - The Twelfth Doctor**

**Okay, now that I have slightly confused everyone with that Doctor Who quote(which I do not own), lets get going with today's chapter. Oh, by the way, I almost forgot! I do not own Newsies. I do however own Sunny, her family, Charlotte, and Cricket, who I believe has a message for you all at the bottom. See you there!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunny's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Mr. Kloppman woke us up. Then, Race complained about one of the other newsies taking his cigar. Then Crutchy came over to me and Jack to ask if he looked like a fake. Crutchy was always insecure about those things. He could be tough, but he was generally a nice and friendly guy.

Soon we were out of the lodging house and heading to the distribution center. We bumbed into the Delancey Brothers. Racetrack insulted them. Jack poked fun at one of their hats, and then started to get chased.

I didn't like the Delanceys. They were kind to me, but they treated the other newsies horribly. Even beating them up sometimes.

When we finally got to the distribution center, a new kid was making a big deal about how Weasel had given him 19 papes instead of 20. Jack came in and helped the poor guy. He also volunteered himself and I to show him the ropes.

Once we were on our way I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Sunny! Nice to meet y'all!" I said when I noticed he had his little brother with him. "I'm David, and this is Les." David said.

"Wow! I didn't know there were girl newsies!" Les exclaimed. I chuckled. "Now, the name of the game is volume. You only took 20 papes. Why is that?" Jack asked. "Bad Headline." David shrugged.

"Now that's the first thing you gotta know. Headlines Don't Sell Papes, Newsies Sell Papes! You know, we're what holds this town together! Without newsies, nobody knows nothin' " Jack said. I nodded in agreement. As much as my Papa raised me to be honest, I knew that to sell all your papes you had to improvise. I didn't lie, no. But I did use fancier words and exaggerated... a lot.

I girl I knew to be Charlotte hurried by and all the boys took off their hat and a few made shouted at her. I had talked to her once and she had told me about how the way the Hatten newsies treated her made her uncomfortable. She was a newsie from Queens actually. In the morning she would run errands for her family. Then, she would sell the evening edition. We were friends, but I wasn't as close with her as I was with the Hatten boys.

Soon, everyone dispersed and the shouting and hollerin' of headlines could be heard all across the city.

* * *

As much as I would have liked to spend the whole day with Jack, teaching David and Les, I promised Race that I'd go with him down to the track. Today I had actually only bought thirty papes, so I could be able to meet with him at noon. We planned to meet up at Central Park. As I walked I let my mind wander. It's been insane how accustomed I've become to the newsie lifestyle. It will be sad when I leave to California. But then again, do I even want to leave? My conversation with Jack the previous night still lingered in my mind. What would Race and Cricket think if I left? What would the rest of the newsies think? Whould they think I abandoned them?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Racetrack coming up to me. "Hey Sunny. Lets go!"

Together we walked in silence. It was comfortable though. And I didn't trust myself with talking. I might have spilled all that was plaguing my mind. We passed a bakery giving bread away to a few kids. They only looked to be four. I looked over at Race and we shared the same look. While being here in New York I've learned that the streets are home to most kids. Whether they're orphans or runaways, like myself. Its sad. Wanting to be able to help these kids but not able to. I barely can afford a meal.

We continued on. Eventually we got to the track. I knew Race was really depending on that hot tip he told Mr. Wisel about this morning. Something told me that the horse he was betting on wouldn't win. I'll probably end up paying for his papes tomorrow. Race would do, and has done, the same for me. We always had the other's back.

* * *

As predicted, Race's "hot tip" wasn't all that. We walked home joking and teasing one another. When we arrived at the lodging house, Jack was there as well.

"Heya Race, Sunny." Jack said

"Hey Jack" We said in unison.

"How was your day at the track?" Jack asked. I smirked as I knew Race wasn't proud about what had happened. "Remember that hot tip I told you about?" Race paused for a response from Jack. "Nobody told the horse." He finished and I chuckled. All three of us went inside and I was ambushed by a little lunatic. "Sunny! You're back!" Shouted Cricket.

"Of course! Somebody has to tuck you in." I said, ruffing up his hair. He dragged me upstairs, flung himself on his bed, and looked at me expectantly. I laughed at how eager he was to hear a story or lullaby. "What'll it be tonight. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" I asked. "Robing Hood! Tell the story of Robin Hood!" He said excitedly. I grinned as I began my tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man named Robin...

* * *

**Okay, so I know its short, but it is one of my longer chapters. I will try to make them longer in the future. The next chapter SHOULD be posted on the 10th of October, which will be the first chapter on the new schedule. And now to an announcement from our little lunatic!**

**"Hello! As you can see, Giggles is back! Please Review and Favorite and all that stuff. I might even respond to you'se guys for Giggles! Anyway, Ill's see you'se all later. Gotta go sell my papes!"**

**Just like Cricket, I have to go now too, except I don't have to sell papers. **

**Thanks to everyone who's waited patiently. And to everyone in general for the pleasant surprise of no hateful reviews!**

**Giggles789 Out!**


	8. See Ya Later, Sunny

**Dear Readers,**

** I am so very sorry for the extreme lack of updates to this story. I have been struggling with a lot of my school work this year and haven't had time to do any writing for ****_any_**** of my fan fictions. After much consideration I have decided that this story is not up to my personal standards of writing, and I don't want to give you all anything but my best writing. So, I will not update again on this fan fiction, but create a new story that does satisfy me. In this story, which will most likely be titled **Sunny Days Ahead (Rewrite)**, I will have longer chapters, more detail, and frequenter updates. It will not be up for a little while, because I want to write the first five chapters before I upload the first. I hope you all have a great day of night. **

**Sincerely,**

**Giggles789**


End file.
